242's of SVU
by Joy2x
Summary: The heat is escalating here at the 16. Why? Well, if you want to find out, go ahead and read! And don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Everyone knows that Dick Wolf owns these people.

Friday night has finally come. Casey returned to her apartment along with Fin to help finish the gift they were giving to Munch, for it was his birthday tomorrow. Tired from the case they just closed, they were glad that Friday night was free of work and stress.

"This collage is starting to look fantastic," Casey exclaimed. Her reddish blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder as she turned to Fin. He could not help but stare at her, succumbing to Casey's beauty.

"Fin? Are you with me here?" Her dark green eyes bore into his.

"Wha-what?"

Fin snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to the collage, which consisted of various candid pictures of the detectives and the ADA. "Wow," Fin said in a low voice, "That's amazing." He grabbed the hot glue gun and helped Casey put on the finishing touches. "Oh woops, my bad," Fin said as he accidentally squirted the hot glue onto the coffee table.

"Don't worry about it," Casey reassured him, "I can just peel it off once you let it dry."

_Oh, I can peel your clothes off anytime,_ Fin thought. She smiled at him and he smiled at her, and the eye contact made Fin tingle.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Casey, oh Casey, my love!" The voice said. The knocks started turning into loud bangings. _Shit,_ Casey thought, _he's early!_

"Who's the unexpected visitor, Novak?" Fin's hopes for getting it on with Casey crumbled.

"Quick, hide the collage," she said softly but swiftly. Fin stuffed the collage under the couch and watched her fumbling through the mess they made.

"Baby, what's taking you so long? Oh wait, you left the door open. How sexy!"

Fin scratched his head. _Why would opening the door be sexy?_ "Casey, who the hell is this?" Fin asked. He caught a glimpse of roses as the door slowly opened, and Casey froze.

A/N: I will put up the next chapter ASAP. You probably think that this chapter seems a little silly and stupid, but the next couple of chapters are going to be worth it!


	2. Uhoh, Munch's in trouble!

A/N: Okay, I put up this chapter ASAP just like I promised. I hope you guys like it!

At the doorway was a man wearing a black fedora with a matching black suit. It was John Munch, carrying a bouquet of roses which were most likely for Casey, and Fin felt betrayed. Munch glanced at Casey, then at Fin, then at Casey again, and finally asked, "Um Casey, why is my partner here?"

"Look honey, I can explain," she began.

"Oh, the fact that Fin is in your apartment on a Friday night explains enough," Munch bellowed, and Fin defensively stood up.

"I think _you_ need to do the explaining here," Fin countered.

"Me, you got a problem with me dating a competent lawyer!" Munch yelled. He threw the roses onto the coffee table ."Oh my God, you bastard!" Munch barked as he pointed to the white oozy glue which he'd mistaken for semen, "You've been banging my fiancee!" With all her might, Casey tried to stop Munch from hurting Fin by grabbing him.

"It's fuckin' glue, you ass, " Fin blared. "Good-bye Casey, thanks for letting me help you with my partner's present," he quietly said as he approached the door and then he scowled at Munch, "I'll get you yet!" Munch tried to stop Fin from leaving but was surprisingly trapped in Casey's grasp.

"It _was_ glue," she said and she pulled out the collage that was stuffed under the couch. "Happy Birthday John," she uttered.

"Oh, thanks honey," Munch uncomfortably chuckled.

"Thank your partner too. He helped me," Casey said, and they broke into a long, passionate kiss.

SQUAD ROOM

It was a regularly busy day today in the 1-6. Olivia swiftly strode to her desk carrying some case files while Elliot gulped down a mug full of coffee.

"Hey Elliot."

"What?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot and said, "I've just had one of the worst days of my life. The victim I was working with was a fake undercover DEA Agent who was actually a male transevestite convict, and the he-she was caught in the dumpster raping dogs."

Elliot glared at Olivia. "OK, the only words that I was able to comprehend were 'male transvestite' and 'dog rape'."

"And you know what he said to me when I caught the tranny? He told me thatwhat he was doing'was all an illusion'," Olivia exclaimed, "And he was wobbling his arms, thinking he could actually fool me!"

Casey, who was sitting at the edge of Olivia's desk, looked at both of them and shook her head. "We've got some weird people out there."

"Uh-huh," someone agreed. The voice came from a tall, young blonde who walked passed Elliot and Olivia. Olivia squinted her eyes and then gasped. "Is that who I think it is?"

The blonde threw a scarf over her face and exclaimed, "No it isn't!" And she scurried away, but Cragen stopped her.

"Freeze, Cabot!" And Alexandra Cabot froze. _Why the hell is Cabot over here? _That question ran through everyone's mind. Cragen sauntered toward the former ADA, brushed the scarf away, and revealed her face whose eyes were already tearing up.

"Alex, you better have a damn good explanation as to why you are here." Cragen's eyes pierced Alex as he waited for her to answer him. Finally, she cried, "I'm pregnant!"

The bustling squad room fell silent. Cragen, Elliot, and Olivia watched Alex point to an unsuspecting Munch who just walked in. "...With John's Baby!"

A/N: Well, I know you guys hate to wait, so I'm going to put the next chapter right away, and I mean it! (Yea, I wasn't too good with putting up chapters ASAP with my other story, but now that I have winter break, I have more time to write.)


	3. What?

A/N: Ok, I wrote this whole fic a long time ago (In December. Yea, that seems like a long time to me), just to let you know. I put up this story in another website before I signed up to be in so this story was basically the first fic I ever wrote. Why I am telling you this 2 chapters later, I don't know, but I hope you guys like the story!

"Pregnant with my detective's baby, Alex?" Cragen asked.

"Ohhh," Casey moaned and fainted. Fin happened to be there to catch her, and he laid her down on the floor. Munch frantically shook his head, fretting over the chaos he had just started. "Shit, Alex, I thought we used protection!"

"Some protection," Alex replied.

Fin decided to join the conversation. "Now look whatchu done, John," he cried, holding Casey, "Look whatchu done to my wifey!"

Munch scowled at Fin. "Oh, so it is true! You were trying to steal my fiancee!"

"No. Wait, well, now that I mention it, yeah! Why not!"

"You bastard," Munch sharply said. He took out his gun and pointed it at Fin. Fin responded by bringing out his gun and pointing it at Munch. Olivia and Elliot watched, dumbfounded at what was happening around them.

Alex's eyes widened. "Casey? Munch, you've been dating Casey? I thought you loved me!" She started sobbing.

"Yea right," Casey rasped, recovering from her fainting spell, "If he loved you, he would be marrying you by now. But no, he chose me!"

"Bitch," Alex bawled, and slapped Casey's face.

"Who you calling bitch, Alexandra?" Everyone turned to see Elizabeth Donnelly at the doorway, and then she approached Alex.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth, with a glass of wine conveniently in your hand?"

"You slut," Elizabeth spat, "You think I fucked you so you can fuck around with John Munch, my other lover?"

In one quick move, the recently promoted judge threw the glass of wine up in an attempt to splash Alex's face, but Alex ducked and Cragen ended up getting soaked in the alcohol. The captain's fists tightened. "Tell me you just didn't do that, Elizabeth Donnelly."

"Worst thing you could do to a recovering alcoholic," Elliot whispered to Olivia.

Suddenly, Casey drew out a shiny pistol and pointed it at Alex. "You just ruined everything, Alex! Sometimes I wish that Liam Conners bitch or whatever his name is actually killed you!" Alex gasped and started choking Casey, and they both started their own little cat fight.

"STOP!" Elliot screamed with all his might, and he pointed his gun at everyone, who did not stop what they were doing.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand. "Elliot! What do you think you are doing?"

"This is when you guys are supposed to stop what you're all doing and make peace because I'm the lead detective and all and when I say something all of you listen and-"

"Elliot." Olivia put her hand on his shoulder. He then put his gun down.

"And I guess it's not working."

They both jumped as Cragen slammed his fist onto a table.

"YOU'RE FIRED, Elizabeth Donnelly! And Alex, I'm hiring you as a bureau chief!"

"Donald Cragen, since when did you have the right to do that!" Elizabeth Donnelly put her hands on her waist.

"Since the psychic wolf sent me an e-mail informing me of the change!"

Cragen directed Elizabeth Donnelly's attention to his computer, which showed a wolf prancing across the screen. "And besides," the captain continued, "Alexandra needs money for her baby."

Elliot and Olivia watched John and Fin ripping each other's guns out of their hands and breaking into a fist fight, the former and current ADAs yanking each other's hairs out, and their Captain and Elizabeth arguing. Then, in the midst of all the chaos, Olivia thought it to be the right time to show Elliot her true feelings. She turned to him and looked into his deep blue eyes. Elliot gave her a puzzled look. "What is it, Olivia--" His partner did not let him finish his sentence. She forced her lips onto his after years of sexual tension. "Olivia," Elliot gasped as his hands slowly felt Olivia's curves.

"Elliot," Olivia moaned.

"Olivia."

"Elliot."

"Olivia!"

"Elliot!"

"OLIVIA! Wake up!" And suddenly Olivia shot up, finding herself lying on one of the bunk beds in the locker room. She rubbed her eyes and patted her hair down, shivering from the wild dream she just had.

"So," Elliot smiled, "Can I ask why you've been crying my name for the past 10 minutes?"

Olivia blushed. "God, I just had the weirdest dream."

"What was I doing, huh?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary..." She drifted off and did not want to make eye contact with her partner, who was laughing his head off.

"What's going on," Casey asked as she walked in hearing all the commotion.

"Oh, hey Casey," Elliot grinned, "Olivia here's about to tell us about her weird dream." 'More of a wet dream,' Elliot said under his breath.

"I heard that Elliot," Olivia replied, "You can either help me or heckle me. Your choice."

"I'll heckle you," he decided.

"Your such an ass," Olivia snapped.

"Oh really?" Elliot inquired.

"C'mon you guys," Casey whined in an effort to stop their argument, "Stop flirting around."

"We're not flirting!" Elliot and Olivia exclaimed simultaneously.

"Right," Casey replied, "I'll leave you two alone." The ADA smirked at them and trotted out the door.

Olivia sighed as Elliot sat down beside her. "So," he said gently, "What was your dream?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"Well, it started off with Fin and Casey--"

"Hey you guys," Munch said merrily as he barged in to the small room.

"Can we just get some privacy in here!" Elliot shouted angrily.

"Jeez, it's not like you guys were having sex or anything," Munch replied, "I mean, I didn't interrupt anything intimate, did I?"

"No, not really," Olivia answered.

"Well then, the captain wants you guys. Something about some 'psychic wolf' sending him an e-mail."

Olivia's ears perked up. "Elizabeth Donnelly's fired? Alex is the bureau chief? Was the wolf prancing across the screen?"

"What?" Munch looked at Olivia confusingly and Elliot snickered. "No," John continued, "There was no dancing wolf. Psychic Wolf is the name of the guy who sent the virus." He shook his head as he walked out, and Elliot and Olivia got up to follow him.

"What have you been drinking," Elliot whispered to his disoriented partner, "these dreams are really getting to you."

Olivia just shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

A/N: This is the end of the first part of 2-4-2's of SVU. Remember, this is fictional, so anything could happen in these stories! Keep that in mind when you read the next part, called "2-4-2's of SVU: Confessions to the Internet". Sorry for making this first part so short, but please R&R!


End file.
